Realidad
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: No han notado que normalmente escribimos historias surrealistas, bueno pues aquí ya no sera igual,bueno, aquí traigo una historia, su universo es AU, o eso intente, espero y les guste, no quiero amenazas de muerte, dedicado a mi Oneesan Ookami


**Realidad**

Hoy llego un chico nuevo a la escuela, bueno, no puedo asegurar si es chico o chica, pero bueno, solo le vi por la espalda, espero y le toque en mi salón, serie bueno ser su amigo

-Muy bien, chicos, hoy llega un nuevo compañero, espero y lo reciban como se lo merece-dijo el profesor-adelante, entra y preséntate

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, espero y llevarme bien con todos-dijo el chico de cabello turquesa

-Bueno, siéntate al lado de Endo-yo levante la mano para que me ubicara

-Mucho gusto, soy Endo, espero y nos llevemos bien-me presente, el solo me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta

Así paso un tiempo, la verdad Kaze y ya nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, así que el día que me descubrí enamorado de él, me preocupe, la verdad tenía una muy buena amistad con él, pero como decia mi amigo Midorikawa, el que no arriesga no gana, así que descubriré que son los sentimientos que guardo.

Listo, ya ha pasado una semana, no aguanto más, tengo que decirle lo que siento, aun cuando eso termine mal, lo enfrentare.

-Kaze, esto, yo, tenía algo muy importante que decirte, así que te espero a la salida en la azotea, ¿Te parece bien?-le pregunte a mi amigo, el solo asintió y se despidió de mi, ya que tenía que ir con Fubuki, no sé muy bien para que

Las clases pasaron muy lentas hoy, pero, increíblemente, puse más atención que otros días, recibiendo burlas de parte de mis compañeros, pero yo no preste atención, estaba más preocupado porque ya se acercaba el fin de clases, y tendría que ir a la azotea para, para declararme, solo espero que salga bien.

Cuando llegue Kaze aun no aparecía, eso me dio tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, y también en las palabras que iba a decir, aun podía retractarme, no era tarde, pero, si no lo decia viviría con esa carga en el corazón para siempre.

Estaba en esos dilemas, cuando de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, sacándome de mi aturdimiento, y mas con esa voz tan cálida que no confundiría nunca.

-Endo, aquí estoy, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntaste, con los ojos llenos de preocupación

-Claro que estoy bien Kaze, no te preocupes, yo, solo quería decirte algo, si te molesta lo que diré, puedes golpearme e inclusive dejar de hablarme, pero, te pido que me escuches hasta el final-Kaze solo asintió, yo tome aire profundamente y comencé-sabes, el primer día que te vi, me sentí muy feliz, pero, ahora, ya no me basta con solo verte, te amo Kazemaru Ichirouta, te amo

Ichirouta solo se quedo petrificado, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de repente salió corriendo de ahí, así pasaron las semanas, hasta que llego el día en que Kazemaru fue con Endo, no le había dirigido la palabra por 1 mes, pero ahora debía decirle algo de suma importancia.

-Endo, yo, quería decirte, que, yo me voy a mudar, lo siento, pero, no puedo estar contigo, no si me vez de esa forma, no estoy interesado, ojala y te des cuenta de la locura que estas cometiendo al amar a un hombre

Endo solo asintió, sabiendo que esas palabras le dolían, pero, no lo iba a admitir. Pasaron cinco años, en los cuales ambos chicos crecieron y todo, pero, el día que Endo volvió a encontrarse con Kaze, cuando quiso ir a su encuentro, el lo ignoro, y fue así durante un tiempo, hasta que una noche, observo como unos tipos intentaban meterle mano, pero él se abalanzo encima suyo les ataco, logrando que el peli-turquesa escapara, pero, Endo no corrió con la misma suerte, de forma que, fue herido y dejado moribundo.

Cuando despertó en el hospital, se encontró con una nota, notando que era de Kaze, la abrió rápidamente: _"Endo, espero y ahora entiendas la realidad, dos hombres juntos es una aberración, y ahora, me atacaron a mi por pensar que era gay, y que tu hayas ayudado solo hacía que pareciera cierto, así que, ya no me busques, hemos dejado de ser amigos, ni siquiera te mirare como compañero"_

_Adiós, Kazemaru Ichirouta_

Endo al leer esto lloro, lloro como nunca antes, y unos minutos después de leer esa carta y contestarla murió, siendo la contestación entregada a Kazemaru, el cual al abrirla, lloro por el contenido y por haber perdido un gran amigo.

"_Kaze, se que la realidad es dura, y aceptare tu decisión, pero, con eso, también acepto mi muerte, ya que no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo"_

_Ni la muerte vencerá mi amor por ti, Endo Mamoru_

Lo sé, un final triste, pero díganme, cuantos chicos que son homo, son aceptados por los que aman, casi ninguno, por cierto, en la de elígeme a mí, si no recibo 10 comentarios, no la seguiré, vale, los quiero.

Matta ne


End file.
